


天真烂漫记2-3 车部分

by zhuqiu1997



Category: srrx;棋昱
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuqiu1997/pseuds/zhuqiu1997





	天真烂漫记2-3 车部分

车里就有套，还是前两天上次他们用了没用完的好心经理塞给他的那盒，被他大喇喇的顺手扔在一边儿，这会儿刚好派上用场。两人在后座上吻的难舍难分，蔡程昱又缺氧了，他鼻息间喷薄着属于龚子棋独有的气息，这会儿全被曲折辗转的送进肺里。  
他下半身抵着龚子棋的肚子，被折腾到断断续续，便偏过头去，不给亲；龚子棋一双眼睛锃亮，他本来在解蔡程昱裤子的扣子，解一半，又伸手把蔡程昱的头扭过来，轻轻柔柔的。蔡程昱头发也轻轻柔柔的，倒是不像男孩子的头发。  
龚子棋顺着他的嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，一路吻下去，裤子和外套被无情遗弃在车座下面，蔡程昱被龚子棋脱了个大差不差，倒是他自己一身TF穿的板板整整，仿若正人君子。  
蔡程昱被他亲的黏黏糊糊：“你别...”他哆哆嗦嗦，语不成调，节奏被人带着、托着，又放下来，龚子棋似有意折磨，又有一种想让他清醒的接受现实的错觉，“直接进来吧....”  
龚子棋不急，他可不急，自然没听蔡程昱的，他的一只手攥着蔡程昱的腰，另一只则握着一根半硬的东西，谁知道是什么。蔡程昱就这么被他捏在手里反反复复上上下下，也不怪人疯癫，谁碰上这种不给痛快只给痛苦的男人都要发疯。他嗓音此时性感极了，靠在蔡程昱的耳朵边儿，吹一场从此君王不早朝的枕边风，“别急。”  
说完又亲上去，这会儿终于有点动静了，龚子棋的那家伙从自己裤子里立起来，隔着一层价值不菲的西装衬裤，坚挺的顶在蔡程昱湿哒哒的屁股上。  
蔡程昱如同一条毡板上的生鱼，眼看刀就要从头顶落下来，可做菜的人不着急，还想着这条鱼是该油炸还是清蒸。  
龚子棋今日前戏可算做足了，不同上次两人情迷意乱时谁也说不好的酒精作祟，他们谁也没醉，空气中仅有的是他放在车里的车载香水，轻飘飘的散发茉莉香气，他喜欢茉莉花儿味，这好闻的味儿此时就犹如催情剂，就当他对不起纯情吧！蔡程昱还在他的身下，因为他的挑逗而浑身上下泛着热腾腾的红，却独少了淫糜的烂俗气息。  
他顶进去的时候，蔡程昱是呜咽了一声的，什么开始都不舒服，龚子棋也一样，他没法，只能又靠上去，吻人的脖子，唇舌顶着蔡程昱的大动脉，不知是安抚还是想把人一口咬死。  
但很快，那声呜咽就成了细碎的呻吟，后座塞两个男人是多费劲的事儿，蔡程昱的腿蜷着，又张开，接受男人对他的单方面施暴——姑且算吧，尽管他在这个过程中无不欢愉，龚子棋确实是个很不错的床伴，他温柔又有耐心，帅气还懂得尊重，最重要的是，那双眼睛。  
那双眼睛他太喜欢了。  
蔡程昱睁着一双眼，目及车顶是一片的黑，又因为男人的操弄，偶眼前会出现头晕目眩的绚烂景象，他看不见男人的眼睛，因为男人在吻他的肩膀，准确来说，是在咬，但是感觉不到疼，他连这样都是轻轻揉揉的。  
而龚子棋，龚子棋自然不满蔡程昱的走神，他分得清，因为呻吟没有了，车里只剩下肉体碰撞的响声，两人濒临到极点，都一样的享受。他下一口重下去，蔡程昱这才重新开始，呻吟声从嗓子里钻出来，跟着后头便被绞紧，他知道自己找对了地方，就着人肩膀的温度又往那处顶了两下，蔡程昱的呻吟中带了哭腔，下一秒，他小腹便被沾湿，连带着手上一并被喷上粘稠的液体，到下巴，一片乱七八糟的泥泞。  
他把人搞射了，还不算完，接着往那地儿折磨，边折磨还边问，“你在想什么？”  
蔡程昱还在高潮，断断续续从脊背到脚后跟都在敏感。最敏感的是后头，还捅着一根硬的东西，他被生理性的带出两地咸湿的眼泪，被龚子棋飞快的伸出舌头舔掉了。龚子棋还没完，他又怎么说了算，他出口甚至连不成一句完整的话，“你的...你的眼睛...”  
龚子棋一愣，动作跟着也一停，“什么眼睛。”  
他为了说这句话，低下头，两人终于对了今晚第一次正儿八经的视，在此之前，他们今晚都没有这样的对视，更别说情迷意乱之下，两个正直大好春光的男人只顾着亲吻、抚摸与大人之间的游戏。  
蔡程昱又挤出两滴眼泪，龚子棋却不确认这是不是生理性的泪水了，他听见人跟他说，“你的眼睛...我在想......”  
“真是个乖孩子”——龚子棋在高潮、射进蔡程昱里头、他咬住人的下嘴唇，渡最后一口气儿之前，脑海中竟只剩下这几个白底黑字儿。


End file.
